Acolytes
Acolytes are those in the entourage that an Imperial Inquisitor takes under his wing to conduct missions in secrecy for him. Some Inquisitors only have one cell, while others may have a large web of Acolytes collecting information for him. Whenever two different cells mix, however, the intense competition may prove to be quite lethal, and most Inquisitors could care less about sacrificing their underlings to achieve their goals. Zane Silvanus (Grim) Born on a Rogue Trader battleship, young Zane was groomed from birth to be the heir to a vast empire. His father, Marek Silvanus was the master of a force comperable in size to that of an Astartes legion. Hundreds of ships and over a thousand men comparable in veterancy to some of the best soldiers in the Imperial Guard. Mareks wife, Titania Felorin was a tech priest, and a talented one at that. They were very young when the couple had their first child, Belial. The boy, like his mother would follow the path of the Omnessiah. Zane however may or may not be the son of Titania as rumor tells that by the time of his conception she was already too augmetic to bear children. All talk of adulterism has been quashed and the matter layed to rest. Things grew even more sorted when as he grew the fledgeling heir began to see things. White robed figured strode the lengths of hall passing through walls and crewmen alike...no one else could see them, hear them, feel them, and it was evident his psykic powers were awakening. So young a boy at fifteen when he was taken by the Black Ships, yet so great was his fathers influence that under the trade of mental conditioning, the boy was allowed to return home without being bonded to the emperor. He had the brand, he had the certificationm, so for all points and purposes Zane was now sanctioned. Due to no fault of his own, Zane was infatuated with machines. He always spent his free time in the engine room, the gunnery bays or the armories of his fathers ship the Hydra. Over the course of years he even made plans for his own ship which he dubbed the Tiamat. Thanks to his intimate knowledge of ship systems, he began taking the plans for a Cobra Class Destroyer and modifying them greatly, knowing exactly what to add and what to take away in order to create a fast attack strafing vessel. It was to his suprise and chagrin that on his twentieth birthday, his father comissioned the Tiamat to be built. Zane nearly blew a gasket and oversaw the entire operation. He fitted the escort ship with Dual plasma cannons fixed to the prow and an experimental integrated cooling system setup to feed the overheat from the cannons into the engine for enhanced speed. The primary function of the ship is maneuverability in combat. Dodging long range enemy fire, the ship readies its torpedo tube, once close enough it fires, breaking void shields before picking up speed and strafing the enemy with the plasma cannons, laser batteries and Armageddon slugthrowers. Unfortunately the dream was to be short lived as only two years after the ship's completion it was taken by Imperial Arbites and placed under lockdown by an Inquisitor, kept under constant guard at the Asgard fitting station. It was then that Zane faced his yet greatest challenge, having now to answer to an authority outside his nature. The female Inquisitor Steele, the notorious Soldier Inquisitor. Blackmailed, the now thirty year old psyker had to join a newly aquired retinue of Acolytes. Naturally he was not pleased with this, but with his ship on the line he had no choice. She needed to fill a gaping hole in the team, and his father couldn't do anything to stop it (or wished to test his son. The truth is so far unknown.) Having familiarized himself with his new team, Zane was placed in a precarious position, accompanied by half a squad of storm troopers on a submersible Zane and the other Acolytes found they were surrounded by heavily armed hostiles. In a stroke of genius Zane re-routed the ship's computers and hacked into the plasma coils, setting them to overload. The group slammed through line after line of enemies, finally breaking out just as the ship axploded, glassing an area of two kilometers in every direction and hundreds of the gangsters with it. It was some time later, holding the line to let a battered Phalaxian platoon escape, after Zane had personally led a strike team to re-capture a forgotten Imperial Whirlwind tank that he came across his greatest challenge and perhaps a newly discovered fear. Using a mix of his own psykic powers and home crafted bombs Zane helped lead the wounded and broken Phalanxian troopers to an astounding victory, breaking the enemy ranks as they filed in. Their madness proved to have a method, however, as nearly every heavy weapon team ran out of ammo. Upon pulling back with support however, Zane felt a clawing at the back of his mind. Doom bolts hurled through the air (narrowly missing a Navy Valkyrie) and he turned to see the fearsome visage of a sorcerer to the ruinous powers. Gathering his courage, Zane focused all of his powers into a long ranged firebolt. The strain of the power later caused Zane to collapse, his last memory being the sorcerer's howling cries as he turned to ash. His nightmares now are filled with temptious laughter and clawing birds, and always that voice...that whispering of gnarled teeth and serpentine slithering tongue. Zane began to wonder...had his eyes decieved him? Was the sorcerer really dead? Or could he die at all...? but most of all Zane feared...had he himself become infected...? Megehra Zenithra Raised by a Callidus Temple in the sector capitol of Scintilla, Megehra was versed in skills that were becoming of her path in life. The Callidus agents that had a hand in her training did so with diligence and ferver unlike any other. They molded the young acolyte to be the best she could have ever been, what the Inquisition wanted her to be. Though the training of the young acolyte was to be well versed with martial arts and weaponry, she was exceptional skilled with a blade. So skilled she was that the Callidus agents that observed the acolyte's upbringing took notice of her and nurtured her skills to progress further than any of her peers. One of these skills was she had a natural power to find what she needed. This served her well in being an official Assassin of the Officio Assassinorium. Though the ones that had a permanent hand in her upbringing kept her molded to her training, Megehra was not without personality and distinction from the vapid operatives that were training with her. If one was to speak with the Callidus agents that trained her while she was still a young child, they would have spoken of her as a very mindful person who had an insatiable urge to draw blood early in the battle. Though it was standard to cut out those that who had temperment problems, she was not excluded in the temple from her trainings, but rather was hand trained by the temple's head clergyman. She was naught without ferver or resourcefulness, but rather it was what made her stand out to her teachers. With much conviction and energy, Megehra was ever zealous with learning new things that would further progress her in position. Was this the Callidus agents influence or was this what the young acolyte own doing, you can decide upon that. Though yes the agents bore down upon her to do what was expected of her, Megehra was not one that was to do something that she did not want to do. This brought question into the hearts and minds of the inquisitorial agents that saw her actions. Though her insatiable need to know things wavered uncontrollably to the point that she would want to know and then the naught, she remained ever loyal to the Inquisition. Over the years that she was trained in the Officio Assasinorum, Megehra trained her bitterness and frusteration into weapons, mostly bladed weapons, her instruments of choice. As with time her training didn't waver from its persistant determined course to mold the young acolyte into a perfect weapon for the Inquisition. So specialized she was that her inquisitor inducted her into a society that was to this point in history, were only whispered about from the mouths of Calixian noble houses and the Adepta. Although facts about them are scarce in the extreme, this did not deter him from introducing her into the Moritat Society. It was a risk he was willing to take upon her, since he knew that she could handle the strenuous detail of the induction. So easily she slipped into the Moritat's grasp, she excelled even further in her skills, though keeping it hidden to those that her Inquisitor did not wish to know about. As the years progressed Megehra was given the chance to serve the Inquisition, killing the God-Emperor's enemies first hand and also providing her special qualities of being able to always find whomever she was assigned to. She was one of the Moritat Assassins, or that was what the Inquisition would lead you to believe. .::to bottom of page to Secret Facts::. Thaddeus Baal Born to an upperclass family, Thaddeus knew tragedy at a young age. His father was a well standing member of the Imperial Guard. His mother was a Sanctioned Imperial Psycher. His childhood was basic and well-adjusted, consisting of a subtle yet balanced mix of work and play. He always loved to spend time with his parents, however.. On one fateful occasion he had gotten into an argument with them over an un-just punishment and shouted hateful things before they had to go. Both were en-route to an Imperial installation near the outer rim of the known galaxy. Neither of them nore anyone on their ship were ever heard from again.. The experience scarred his mind as he was never able to reconsile his relationship with his beloved parents. At the stripling age of seven he was sent to the Schola Progenium of an Imperial Shrine world known as Veneris. A massive hatred had seeded within the boy, a hatred that would eventually become of use to the ecclesiarchy. Around the age of nine he was punished harshly for accosting another young man and bludgening him half to death. When questioned for reasons he simply stated "He made fun of my parents...." He was taught to control and consentrate his rage, directing it towards the enemies of the empire, the ones responsible for denying him his family. Years of stern care and strict teaching, combined with a natural and righteous zeal, he soon became an initiate of the imperial clerics. Through sheer stubbornness and strength of purpose, he earned the watchful eyes of the Inquisition. His tenacity impressed as well, such as when he succeeded in bringing to light a conspiracy which threatened to undermine the planetary governance on an Imperial Forge World. Over several years he weould earn yet more honors, becoming prestiegeous and well known all over Veneris. The result of such being that he would eventually be selected by an inquisitor named Jaq Draco to become part of his retinue. After the events on Grahl, Thaddeus managed to gain several honorables from the Inquisition. However, being of little to no use to Steele, their next Inquisitor, he was instead sent away to an Astartes facility to see about possible service as a Chaplain's aide. Dred Gheiz Dred Gheiz had all the luck. At least that is what most would have you believe. By birth a noble, he enjoyed a life that most people could only dream of. Privilege, wealth and influence were his for the asking. However, none of this was exclusively his. With this truth in mind he set out as an arbitrator to make his distinct mark upon the world. Born onto the noble dominated world of Merov, it seemed that there was naught that Dred seemed to lack. However the noble life though romanticized and coveted by many seemed strangely superficial to Dred. Though the high society of nobles would have you believe otherwise, their lifestyle had fallen prey to empty facade and decadence. It did not matter when or where it had first happened, the fact was that it had. Concepts such as honor and duty were instilled and ingrained into Dred early on in his life. Though he can't remember exactly why or where he picked it up. That was besides the point, as he took a notable interest in the law and its application. This in itself was not a problem, as the path of an arbitrator has many uses. Especially for the extermely afflunt circles that the nobles find routine. The problem arose when Dred decided that the law had an equal apllication to everyone no matter their status. This idea was raidical in the extreme and perhaps even heretical. At least those whom were on the wrongside of the law would want you to believe. When he first started to flourish in his mind dedicated to duty and honor, most were hoping that it was a phase and that Dred would eventually "wise up." However this soon proved the opposite for it seemed that Dred had learned his lessons too well. So well did he seem to learn these lessons that not even direct fanily members were exempt fron his scrutiny. This coupled with his "hands om" approach not only set him apart from the other nobles but made him a a potentially dangerous adversary. Something had to be done to remove this "slight inconveinience" from every day aristocratic society. So in an attempt to either remove thjis irritant and regroup Dred was sent to and put in charge of a mine on Lugnum. A fair and mostly by the book manager, he won most of his workers grudging respect through sheer tenacity, perserverance, and stubbornness. Sadly this came to late as most were disgruntled to the point of heresy already. Though out of respect for most and perhaps fear of others most tried to hide this fact from the new "boss." When the heresy came to fruition which was soon after Dred's arrival, a task force of arbitrators was sent to investigate and Dred was included mostly out of coutesy. Depending on Dred's abilties this would either "make or break him." The former seemed to be the case and details about the incident can be found in the Arbitor's case file "Red Vaults of Lugnum." Soon after this particular incident the inquisition took an extreme interest in this particular arbitrator. The future of this advocate of justice is still in question but the progression should prove to be of particular interest. Jericus Vandemar Jericus Vandemar is the Guardsman class of the Cell, a ranged weapon master and a higly competent soldier in general. Coming from the Imperial Guard, Jericus is a militaristic thinker, a no-nonsense and to the point sort of man. His training and almost decade long veterancy help him to keep a cool head under fire, maintaining fire and keeping combat discipline in nearby troops. Jericus was born on Phalanx VII, a hostile world at perpetual war with the orks currently holding more than eighty percent of the surface. Born in Ratchet, the new capital hive, Jericus is a hiver true and true. When he turned sixteen, he was drafted into the Planetary Defense Force like all Phalanx children. However, at nineteen years old, it was ruled that his skills were sharp enough for him to join the Imperial Guard, and he was drawn into the 211th Phalanx Rifles. It was at this point that he and his longtime girlfriend Rhia got into a heated fight. Banned from ever leaving the PDF or Phalanx for killing her drill sergeant in a fit of anger, Rhia was livid with Jericus for achieving her dream. The last time Jericus saw her was the night before he shipped out, leaving the hab they had shared in a rage. Unfortunately, his regiment's career would be cut rather short. Due to a clerical accident, the regiment's troopship, the Vervilix, was sent to the Ice World of Mara, a former penal colony consumed by the Warp, while on their way to the conflict on Tranch. With navigation and the engines down, the 211th was sent first to the surface of Mara to investigate the structures detected. Once the lander was down, the regiment found themselves in an icy hell, battling crazed prisoners, dangerous animals and even each other as the troopers went mad. Not understanding the situation, the commanders aboard the ship in orbit sent another regiment of Guardsmen down, further worsening the nightmare. As the bad news got worse, more and more men were dispatched, until barely a few thousand came back up on the landers. It was five days before the last few survivors were discovered by the Imperial Navy aboard the Vervilix. Everyone else was either mad beyond all belief or dead. After the survivors were extracted and those who were damaged beyond repair executed, less than five hundred men and women remained of the regiment. Looked over by the Departo Munitorum, the remnants of the 211th were still sent to Tranch to fight against the civil uprising instead of heading back to Phalanx for reinforcements. Stationed on this backwater duty for six years, Jericus eventually recieved travel orders to go to the Dirge of Cerberus. He comes across as crude and hostile to the rest of the cell, but there is no doubt that his luck and skill are still evident enough to keep him around, despite his drawbacks. He also harbors a strong hatred for xenos (orks specifically), and the Imperium's government, like all Phalaxians. Also like all Phalaxians, however, he has nothing but love for the Emperor. Interestingly enough, though he does indeed follow orders without much of a thought to the contrary, Jericus has been shown to have a concious mind, as seen when he argued against the Exterminatus of Midgard. Jericus seems to have a streak of very good luck, as at the duelling rings on Grahl, he managed to accumulate a small fortune in gamblings wins. He has a noticeable Low Gothic accent, but is remarkably good at impersonating other accents. On Grahl, Jericus faced against two heavily armed noble guards, and as a result lost his left ear. Fortunately, Steele had him fitted with a good quality augmetic, improving his hearing and replacing the flesh. Asmodyus Novus Secret Facts This information is usually known only to the Acolytes (and sometimes not even they know it!) and the Inquisition. The Inquisitors do extensive research on everyone they take under their wing. Jericus: -is partially mad due to his five-day stay on the Warp infected world of Mara and the things he battled and heard in his mind. He will never speak of this incident to anyone, not even the Inquisitors. -has an eight year old daughter named Hazael located on Scintilla, born to Rhia Skiriam. Megehra Zenithra: Zane Silvanus: -father is a former Acolyte and still in good standing with the Ordo Xenos. -has a pension for naming his belongings, due to a subconsious need to keep a firm grasp on his reality. This is due to a life long affliction of seeing things, people that aren't really there, or so normal people tell him. Is he crasy or gifted, even he doesn't know. Memorable Quotes Zane Silvanus: "Your arse is buttered toast." Jericus Vandemar: "Look, I'm no good at this disguise stuff. Ask me to kill someone, and he's dead. Ask me to hold a position and I'll say 'how long?' But acting like a noble? Sorry, can't do."